A Visit to The ED
by Chezza456
Summary: Derek Branning finds himself at Holby's ED... Just the place where Nick Jordan works...
1. Chapter 1

You'll have heard this a million times I bet, but Disclamer: I do not own Casualty or Eastenders.  
>This was written after Friday the 13th of January's episode, but before the following 16th... :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>A Visit to the ED<span>

Although Tanya had been advised to go to Holby's Emergency department, it wasn't that bad, Max thought to himself. The check-up had seemed to go well, and spirits were high in the Branning family. Well, most of them were... Carol was devastated, heartbroken and angry that David had left her how he had. She'd insisted that Derek was entirely to blame, and vowed never to speak to him again. Of course, Derek was furious. Mostly at David. Not for him leaving Watford, but him staying long enough for Carol to have feeling for him again. And because Derek never got the chance to attack David.  
>Max was disturbed by his thoughts as Doctor Hanna walked into the cubical.<br>"Well?" Max asked, sitting up hurriedly. Zoe scanned her eyes over the clipboard, before placing it onto the end of the bed, and looked at Max and Tanya.  
>"The tests went well, and you should be getting the results shortly. My colleague, Doctor Jordan will run through them with you, and explain the options and what to do next."<br>Tanya smiled weakly at the news.  
>"Thanks Doctor Hanna."<br>Max nodded.  
>"You've been a great help."<br>Zoe muttered out an 'it's my job' before leaving.  
>"Well it seems like you're getting better. Hopefully we can get rid of this it, once and for all." Max said cheerfully. Tanya didn't share his enthusiasm.<br>"I just hope I don't end up like Pat did..." She trailed off. Max walked over to comfort her.  
>"Oh Tanya, you're younger, and you've already been through the treatment needed. I know you're worried, but what happened to Pat is unlikely to happen to you, so try not to think about it too much, yeh?"<br>Tanya sighed and looked at Max, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.  
>"It's just hard... after going to her funeral yesterday."<br>"We'll get through this Tanya. You'll see." He wiped away the tear, and gently kissed her. Doctor Hanna walked into the cubical, Nick Jordan following her.  
>"This is Tanya and Max Branning, the couple I asked you to talk to, about the test results."<br>Nick Jordan walked into the cubical, and pulled the curtain closed behind him, still checking the sheet of results.  
>"So Mr Branning and- " He started to explain but stopped suddenly. His eyes left the sheet, and glanced quickly at his patients before him. Max looked at him, smiled at Tanya, then double-taked, looking back at Doctor Jordan. Nick stood, a look of shock on his face, gawping as he tried to speak. Zoe looked at him confused.<br>"Doctor Jordan?" Her remark went unheard as Nick stared fearfully at Max, while Max stared back, wondering whether his eyes were deceiving him.  
>"<em>Nick?<em>" Zoe asked again, more forcefully. Nick snapped out of the stare, and shoved the sheet at Zoe. She flinched back, only just catching the sheet as he fled from the cubical. Max's eyes trailed after him. Zoe cleared her throat and excused herself before rushing after Nick. Before Tanya even had time to mutter a word, Max was on the phone.

The doors of Holby's Emergency Department were smashed open. Scarlett ran over, expecting Dixie and Jeff to wheel in a patient. Someone extremely different strolled in with his long coat flying out behind him. Scarlett stepped away from him taken back, but not far enough as he bashed into her on his way in.  
>"Sorry love... Take more care in where you're standing." He smirked at her. "Now I need you to tell me where David Wicks is."<br>Scarlett looked at him confused as she rubbed her arm after the impact.  
>"Urm... I don't know who David Wicks is..."<br>The man nodded slowly.  
>"Ok. Let's try this a different way shall we? Take me to see my dear brother Max. Max Branning."<br>Scarlet raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and smirked again. "Derek. Derek Branning. Now be so kind as to lead the way."  
>Scarlett stood still, wondering whether to carry out his instructions. She considered handing him over to Noel and tending to sweet old Mrs Johnson who needed a few quick, simple stitches. Derek leaned forward to speak in Scarlett's ear.<br>"Now!"  
>His simple word caused her to jump into action.<br>"Ok... follow me... Mr Branning"  
>She led the way to Tanya and Max's cubical, leaving quickly when Derek was at his favoured location. Tanya looked at Derek in shock when he entered.<br>"Derek... what are you doing here?"  
>He nodded at Max who nodded back.<br>"Oh, I'm just here for a check-up, nothing too serious. I just thought I'd come and see Max quickly."  
>"You don't mind if Derek and I go and grab a coffee for five minutes do you Tanya darling?"<br>Tanya looked at Derek slightly irritated, but nodded. Max kissed her forehead before leaving the cubical and walking into the reception.  
>"So he's here then. In <em>this<em> hospital?"  
>"I'm sure Derek. He was stood there, right in-front of me. I think he's a doctor here..."<br>"Are you sure Max? I asked a nurse a minute ago. She'd never heard of him."  
>"Well it's a big hospital Derek... She's unlikely to know everyone in here... Ask the receptionist over there" Max said, pointing to Noel who was slacking as usual. Derek adjusted his coat, and strolled over.<p>

After little persuading, Derek and Max managed to get Noel to put out a message over the intercom.  
>'Could David Wicks please report to the reception desk urgently? Thank you.'<p>

"Nick! _Nick?_ Nick Jordan, will you please stop and tell me what on Earth is going on!" Zoe cried, as she rushed up a corridor after him.  
>"Sorry Doctor Hanna, I think it's best if you talk to them about the results..."<br>"What? What has gotten into you Nick Jordan?" Zoe asked confused.  
>Suddenly Noel's announcement played out overhead. Nick's eyes widened and he started to hurt down the corridor again. Zoe opened her mouth to shout after him, then decided against it and hurried back to the reception. When she arrived Derek and Max stood, looking around eagerly, waiting hopefully for David to arrive. She passed them and picked up the results she'd left on the reception desk while rushing after Nick.<br>"Hello Zoe" Noel greeted in his cheerful way.  
>"Hi Noel... do you know what's up with Nick? He seems awfully preoccupied at the moment... I have no idea what's got into him..."<br>Max, listening into Zoe's comments, pulled Derek away from the reception desk.  
>"That's it! She called him Doctor Jordan... He's under a different name here... probably to try and hide his past..."<br>"A different name now? Well he can't hide from the Branning brothers."  
>At that point Zoe interrupted their conversation.<br>"Urm, Mr Branning... I have the results, and I'd like to talk you through them with your wife, if that's ok."  
>Max stared at Derek, who smirked back. He nodded, but moved closer to Derek so Zoe wouldn't hear him.<br>"You stay here and wait for me to come back. Don't go and do anything _stupid_, ok."  
>"Oh Max, brother dear... what do you take me for?"<br>Max had no choice but to leave Derek, and follow Zoe back to the cubical. Derek watched them, waiting until the curtain had been pulled closed. He strolled through the reception, almost bashing into a young, blonde doctor, pushing a small trolley covered in utensils.  
>"Watch it mate..." The doctor said, pulling the trolley round to avoid the collision. A plan formed in Derek's head.<br>"Urm, I wondered if you could help me?" Derek asked slowly, but calmly.  
>"Oh yeh? How can I help?"<br>"I'm looking for Doctor Jordan. I have an appointment with him." Derek's eyes scanned over the trolley.  
>"You mean Nick Jordan? Oh, he'll be in his office... Up the stairs, and down the corridor, on your right, the door with the sign saying 'Clinical Lead: Nick Jordan'"<br>"Why thank you." He looked at the name badge "Doctor Lyons. Thanks indeed."  
>"No problem mate!" Lennie called as he wheeled the trolley into a cubical, not noticing that it was now short of one object.<p>

Derek raced up the stairs. He found the office with the name plate and turned the handle. It was locked. He peered in through the little blurred out window, and noticed a darkened figure pacing around. Derek smirked to himself, and smashed his hand through the window, twisting it round until he found the lock. It clicked and he pushed the door open.  
>"Hello David." Derek remarked sarcastically<br>Nick stumbled back, until he had the desk in-between himself and Derek. Derek turned and shut the door behind him, locking it again.  
>"I never got to finish showing you what I was going to you... Maybe I'll just show you now"<br>"Derek... I'm not him..."  
>"Oh really? What are you then? His twin brother?"<br>"No but-" Derek interrupted him again.  
>"I didn't think so. Now it's a shame that Jack took away my knife, so I guess I'll have to cope with this..." He pulled out the scalpel he had obtained while speaking to Doctor Lyons. Nick's eyes widened as he let out a gasp.<br>"Derek... I think we should just talk this through... after all, I left... didn't I?"  
>"Oh David, I thought you might know by now that I don't just <em>talk<em>. Especially to _you_!" Derek advanced towards Nick, holding the scalpel out towards him.

* * *

><p>Basically, If you don't get why I keep changing between calling him Nick Jordan David Wicks, I decided to call him Nick as it's based in Holby's hospital, but I thought Derek would still call him David... Hopefully that clears up any confusion anyone might have :)

Thanks for reading guys x It would be great to know what you thought, and whether you want me to carry this on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to upload! Been so busy with revision and exams, but now it's all over hopefully stories should be updated more often :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nick backed away.<br>"Please Derek! Just stop and think... Why do you dislike me so much?"  
>Derek smirked and lurched at Nick, swiping the scalpel and just catching Nick's cheek.<br>"Oh there are too many reasons to list."

Drops of blood ran down Nick's cheek and Derek's smirk widened at the obvious signs of his attack. He lurched forward once again and caught Nick off-balance, as a second swipe to the face sent him down on the floor. Now the droplets had turned into a slow trickle as blood escaped from the deep wound. Nick winced at the pain as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. Derek advanced still, his long coat flying out behind him as if he were some villain with a cape. Nick shifted backwards, holding his arms up to shield his face as Derek continued to slash at him with the scalpel. His arms became inflicted with cuts and every time the cold metal blade pierced his skin he let out small whines of pain. His arms began to feel numb from the blood loss. He scooted back and pushed himself up against the wall until he was back on his feet.

"Derek... Please" He choked, now only managing to intake air through short, sharp breaths. Derek shoved him back hard, and he slammed against the wall. His eyes watered from the pain of the impact and he blinked allowing a few tears to escape. They rolled slowly down his cheek and ran into the deep wound. Its salty sting caused Nick to wince again. Derek started to laugh.

"You never should have messed with us Brannings. I guess it's too late now though..."  
>"Why Derek? I-I left... Why d-do this?"<br>"Because you need to pay for everything you've done" Derek snarled at him. Flecks of spit erupted from his mouth as he spoke. Nick shuddered. Derek glared at him, and spotting an open opportunity, sent a fist flying into Nick's stomach. Nick groaned and doubled over in pain, just to find his face meeting with Derek's knee. He collapsed on the floor with his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach. The tears that kept streaming down his face no longer affected the cuts on his cheek; the broken nose that he now obtained was extremely painful and aside being punched, he didn't feel much else.

Derek reached down and grabbed his shoulder, hauling him violently off the floor. For the second time, Derek slammed Nick up against the wall, however his grip remained tight as he pinned him up. Nick attempted to throw a punch at Derek; however the pain caused him to fail miserably. Derek caught his fist easily within his own hand, and twisted his arm sharply. Nick cried out, and once Derek had let go, cradled his broken arm in his other one. The tears that flooded from his eyes obstructed his vision meaning everything now was a watery blur. However when he felt the cold, hard metal of the scalpel against his throat his breath became quick and panicky. He tried to move but Derek's firm grip on him and the scalpel only caused the blade to create a shallow cut. Derek laughed and Nick felt the scalpel press harder against his neck. Flashbacks filled his head as he began to believe that this was the end for him. His childhood. Growing up. Medical school. His first day at Holby and his little brown bag that everyone wanted to know what was inside... which contained his lunch. Zoe. And last... Carol. He remembered returning for Pat. Staying longer than he possibly needed to, and falling for Carol again. Was it really worth it for this?

Slowly Nick was brought back to reality as he noticed the feeling of something warm and sticky flowing down his neck. Blood. He tried to speak but his words came out as a hoarse whisper and then he choked. The watery blur of the room became darker and darker and the sound of Derek's laughter got fainter and distant. 'Well this is it...' Nick thought. His vision ceased as darkness filled his mind. Every sound was muffed and Derek's laugh was now no more than a hushed whisper to Nick. The pain slowed and at last came to a stop.

Derek lifted the scalpel away from the deep wound in Nick's neck and smirked as he felt the body go limp in his grip.  
>"I told you not to mess with us Brannings" Derek snarled.<p> 


End file.
